It is well known as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,219 to provide a safety valve in which a flow tube is moved by a hydraulic and piston assembly to control the movement of a valve closure element in which biasing means urges the flow tube in a direction to cause the valve closure element to move to a closed position. However, such safety valves, particularly when made with exotic materials, become quite expensive.
The present invention is directed to a safety valve, either subsurface or surface, in which the overall size, length and weight is kept to a minimum and which also reduces its cost. The present invention is directed to a safety valve having a unique geometry which allows its weight and length to be minimized by more efficiently utilizing the volume of space available within the valve housing. In addition, the present design provides a minimum of moving parts and seals and provides a reduction in flow tube binding problems, all of which produces a more desirable valve.